jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Weather Report
Weather Report is a major ally of Jolyne Cujoh featured in Part VI: Stone Ocean. Personality While deprived of his memories, Weather was mellow and eccentric. He would boldly stand a few inches next to Jolyne's face to get her attention rather than call her name. He was trustworthy and compassionate, rescuing those in need without caring for his own safety. Unless someone he knew was in danger, Weather hardly panicked. Weather was also described as having a strong sense of justice, describing the worst injustice as "evil that does not know it is evil". Upon the return of his memories, he reveals his sinister colors. While still retaining his previous passion for his friends, he is not afraid to flaunt his powers for his own amusement. Weather smiles when he shocks unsuspecting victims or even skips in joy amongst his hazardous rainbows, his newer personality frightening even Anasui. His melancholy over his memories soon consumes him and drives him to settle things with his twin brother. Synopsis Early Life Weather was originally born to the wealthy Pucci family, the younger of twins. He was stolen from the clinic nursery by a woman whose own baby had died the same day, soon after birth. In his teenage years, he worked as a juice delivery boy. One fateful day, he stopped a thief from stealing Pearla Pucci's bag and within two week's time, the two began dating. Enrico Pucci, discovering that Weather was in fact his twin brother, sought to separate them in a manner that would least harm his sister. However, the "private detective agency" he used to accomplish this was actually run by the KKK, who subsequently looked into Weather's family history and found that his "mother" had married an African American man. When the KKK members saw Pearla give Weather a goodnight kiss, they attacked the pair and ultimately hung Weather from a tree to die. Pearla cut him down and, not realizing he still had a faint pulse, jumped off the nearby cliff to her death. Not long after, when Pucci was stabbed by the Arrow, Weather gained a stand ability on his own as well. After regaining consciousness, he sought out the head of the "private detective agency" for information on Pucci. Weather was filled with rage at both himself and the world, but his stand made it impossible for him to kill himself. He tried jumping off a cliff, but winds blew him back to the cliff side. He tried drowning himself, but the waves pushed him back to the shore. He even tried shooting himself, but the gun chamber filled with water and refused to work. On the fourth day after his regained consciousness, snails began to rain from the sky as a result of his stand. Pucci then confronted Weather, revealed that they were brothers, and removed Weather's memory disc using Whitesnake. Stone Ocean (2011-2012) First introduced as an amnesiac, Weather aided Jolyne at Emporio's request. Distant and a little naive, he continues to assist Jolyne and her companions from there after. He serves as valuable back up for F.F., causing the sky to rain if she is too dehydrated. After Pucci absorbs Dio's bone, Weather mysteriously gains a Joestar birthmark. He joins Anasui -at the latter's insistence- in their search for Jolyne. Little is known about him as the story progresses until one of Dio's sons, Donatello Versace, steals his memories from Pucci's jacket. He regains his memories when Versace's stand, Underworld, returns the disc to him. With his memories back, Weather renewed his thirst for vengeance on Pucci. Anasui, demanding that they shift their focus to finding Jolyne, relented when he heard Weather's resolution. Weather felt that he was on his death bed and did not want anyone else to join him. He was not afraid to face death, feeling cheated from death for the last twenty years. With the birthmarks, Weather hunted Enrico easily and the brothers finally fought. Although the fight was obviously in Weather's favor, Jolyne crashed a car nearby distracting Weather from the finishing blow. Pucci used this chance of weakness to stab Weather through the heart with his hand. In his last moments, he was able to wrestle his Stand disk away from Pucci, a gift he left for Jolyne. His vengeance was ultimately delivered when Emporio used Weather's Stand to defeat Pucci. In the alternate universe, when Irene and Anakiss finally manage to start up their car, with Hermes and Emporio in tow, Weather is shown as a hitchhiker, and joins the group shortly after. Gallery Weatherstar.png|Weather's newfound birthmark altweather.jpg|Alternate Universe "Weather" 21cv_stands.jpg|Weather as drawn by Falcoon Weatherghost.jpg|"I just want to talk to you, one more time" Trivia * At first, Weather was going to be the only male companion to Jolyne. However, this was changed when Anasui's character switched genders. * As with everyone else, Weather has a Steel Ball Run counterpart at the end of Part 6, appearing as an unnamed hitchhiker. * Weather is in prison for attempted murder, serving a 6-year sentence. * Though his privilege card states he is a naturally-born stand user, this is not true and is most likely an error. He only acquired a stand once his twin brother was stabbed with an Arrow. References Site Navigation Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters